Breakup to Makeup
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Bailey and Cody Break-up after a huge fight. They fight all the time when Miss. Tutwiler keeps them in the room until they wont fight. They become friends. What do you guys think happenes next. AU read and review please  I hope you all like it


Bailey walked out of the bathroom. "Wow that took a long time" Cody told Bailey. "Excuse me but I didn't take that long." Bailey said. "Yes you did, you took too long." he said snottily. "Well, I guess that if one other thing that you do better than me, huh?" "I didn't mean that" he shouted. "You always mean that. You are always telling me how you do things better than me." she shouted back. "That's not true." he replied. "Yes it is. You always say that and you know what I'm sick of it." she said frustrated. "What are you saying?" he asked. "I'm saying that I cant do that anymore. Cody, its over." she said tears springing to her eyes. " You know what Bailey. I'm glad. I cant take this anymore either." he said storming out of the room.

London came into the room. "Bailey what's wrong did you find out that your breath smells like the farm and cow poop" London laughed. There was no answer from Bailey. "Ok I guess that wasn't right so really what is wrong?" London asked. "me and Cody broke up" Bailey cried pressing her head in a pillow. "well we and I mean every body knew that you to weren't meant to be" London said. Bailey took her head out of her pillow. "I thought you were going to be supportive" Bailey said standing up and storming out of the door. "what did I say something wrong" London asked herself.

Cody stomped into Zach's room. "Wow dude what's up man" Zach asked. "Me and Bailey broke up and I never want to see her again" Cody said. "Ohh dude I am sorry" Zach apologized. "Now I have to go before Moseby finds me, I did something in the Main Deck that I will get in a lot of trouble for" Zach told him running out of the room. "Excuse me wildebeast's I know it was you" Moseby said. "What are you talking about the Mosby" Zach asked. "you did that prank that I really don't know what the purpose of it was" Moseby said. "Umm Moseby my man I don't know what you are talking about" Zach told him. Marcus came in looked at Mosby. "Zach did it what ever it was that he did it was him" Markus told. "I know Markus who it is no please can you step out I am talking to these wildebeast's" Mosby told.

Bailey was crying on the Sky deck when Tutwiler came over to her. "Bailey what's wrong sweetie" Tutwiler asked. "Me and Cody broke up" Bailey cried. "Ohh honey why you and Cody where perfect for each other" Tutwiler told. "I know but now it is over and I just have to fid someone better then Cody. Oh who am I kidding there is know one better then Cody" Bailey cried. "Ohh honey Bailey you and I should have an all girls spa" Tutwiler said. "yah but Miss. Tutwiler you haven't gotten broken up with for a while" Bailey cried. "Yah I know but soon it will happen I know it. Hey! How do you know that" Tutwiler asked.

The next day everyone was in class. "everyone get into partners" Tutwiler yelled trying to calm the class. They all got into partners except Bailey and Cody they were the only ones left. Bailey broke out into tears. "Bailey can you and Cody step outside for a minute please" Tutwiler asked. Cody and Bailey walked outside in a orderly fashion. Tutwiler came out. "What is up with you guys" Tutwiler asked them. "Well I am still bummed about the break-up" Bailey got interrupted. "Yah me to we will try to get along" Cody said interrupting Bailey. Cody walked back into the room. "Cody wait I wasn't done with you guys yet" Tutwiler said. Bailey walked back inside as well.

"Ok just get through this day Emma" Tutwiler told her. Tutwiler came into the class and stood in front the talking kids. "Ok if you keep on talking you will be out" Tutwiler told Cody and Bailey. "Mrs. Tutwiler I am in a bad mood don't please don't tell me what to do" Bailey told her. "Miss. Picket can you step outside again please" Tutwiler asked. Bailey went outside of the class. Moseby walked by. "Bailey why are you outside the class" Mosby asked. "Umm I got in trouble" Bailey told. "What" Moseby gasped. "Mosby do you think that I am a smarty pants that never gets in trouble" Bailey asked. "Well yah" Mosby said watching Miss. Tutwiler come outside. "Mr. Mosby what are you doing talking to Miss. Picket she is in trouble" Tutwiler told him. "Emma can I talk to you over here please" Mosby asked. Mr. Mosby and Miss. Tutwiler went over to a corner. "umm Mr. Mosby don't even try to lecture me on what to do with MY children" Tutwiler told him. "Emma why did you send Bailey outside and don't tell me that she was in trouble tell me why she was in trouble" Mosby told her. "well she was talking back to me" Tutwiler told. "But Miss Tutwiler" Mosby began. "Marin I told you not to lecture me". "I am not lecturing you" They argued at the same time. Bailey walked over to them. "you guys, guys" Bailey yelled. "Bailey on this ship we don't yell" Mosby said. "Yah well I had to do something for you guys to stop bickering" Bailey told them. "Bailey you are always to yourself you never talk out of turn nothing why now" Tutwiler asked. "well the break-up I guess it just hasn't got to me head that I can have a life without Cody" Bailey told them.

Inside the classroom Cody was listening to what Bailey was saying about them. "Bailey it has been a couple day since the break-up you have to find something to do other than mown and cry and be sad" Tutwiler told her. "Miss. Tutwiler we broke up today" Bailey told Miss Tutwiler. Cody came out of the classroom. "Cody what are you doing out here" Miss Tutwiler asked. "I need to talk to Bailey" Cody said. "Miss Tutwiler can you let him talk to me I have to say something to him that is private" Bailey told. "Bailey you guys can talk after class not during class" Tutwiler told them. "But you were the one that said I have to get over him and if you let me talk to him then maybe I wont be sad anymore" Bailey told her. "Fine you have ten minutes" Tutwiler said walking back into her class.

'Bailey I am sorry but the fight it was a really stupid fight" Cody told her when Miss Tutwiler was gone. "Cody nothing you say is going to make me forgive you" Bailey said. "Bailey please if you just let me talk to you then maybe you will understand my part of the fight" Cody told her. "Fine talk" Bailey said angrily. "Bailey I was just angry from the other night and you never gave me a moment to tell you why" Cody explained. "Cody I don't want to know why you did what you did I just want you to know that I am done and I am going to start to see other people" Bailey told him. "Bailey please I still love you and I always will" Cody told her. "I don't care we are done and we will be done forever good bye Cody" Bailey said starting to cry. "Bailey don't cry I didn't mean to do this I will miss you for all eternity good bye Bailey" he said going into the class room.

Bailey sat on the floor and started to cry. Miss. Tutwiler came out of the classroom. "Bailey honey we all get broken up with its not something to worry about" Miss Tutwiler told her. "how would you know" Bailey asked. "Umm hence the term Miss. Tutwiler I think you know what I am talking about I am a thirty year old women who is not married" she told Bailey. "But I don't want to turn out like you" Bailey insisted. "What am I like" she asked Bailey. "you are a bitter old women who is not married" Bailey told her. Miss Tutwiler stood up and went into the classroom. Bailey followed her into the class. Everyone was staring at the tear filled eyes of Bailey Picket. When Bailey sat down at her set all the girls in the class asked her what was wrong. Bailey told them that she will tell them later as she looked at Cody. Cody made the I am very sorry look on his face and Bailey gave him the deadly I don't care stare. They both looked away from each other. "Ok if we are all ready Miss. Picket and Mr. Martin we can get on with today's lesson" Miss Tutwiler told them. "Yes Miss. Tutwiler" Bailey and Cody said simultaneously. "Ok as you all know this was a few weeks ago the natives were being controlled by the Europeans" Miss Tutwiler told the class. "Miss Tutwiler you aren't specifying which native group it was" Bailey told her. "I know Bailey you didn't let me finish" Tutwiler told her. "Now which group was it" Tutwiler asked looking at all the hands that came up. "Umm Addison" Tutwiler said. "Miss Tutwiler I didn't have my hand up" Addison said. "I know, I know you know this stuff just tell me it doesn't matter if your wrong that means you will get a chance to get smarter" Tutwiler told her. "ok umm the Haundenosaunee group" Addison asked. "don't ask Addison tell me" Tutwiler told her. "ok the Haundenosaunee group" Addison told her.

"Addison I told you, you could get the answer right" Tutwiler told her. The bell rang. "Ok guys get you science books out" Tutwiler told her. "Now what is Photosynthesis" Tutwiler asked. Bailey was the first one to put her hand up. "Bailey" Tutwiler called. "it is what helps makes the leaves green" Bailey said. "Yes but can you describe it a bit better" Tutwiler asked. "ok Photosynthesis is the energy and it goes with Chlorophyll to make the leaves green" Bailey told her. "right anyone have anything to add to it" Tutwiler asked. No one raised there hand. "Ok Zach what is Chlorophyll" Tutwiler asked. "huh" Zach asked. "Zach this is a grade 7 lesson" Tutwiler barked at him. "What was the question" Zach asked. "what is Chlorophyll" Tutwiler asked. "umm I don't know" Zach said. "Zach if you would've been listening to what Bailey was saying then maybe you would've known what Chlorophyll was Bailey can you please tell Zach what Chlorophyll is" Tutwiler asked. "sure Zach Chlorophyll is what makes the leaves green it teams up with Photosynthesis which in easier terms is energy and the energy helps the Chlorophyll make the leaves green" Bailey told him. "Thank you Bailey and wow you answered more then what I asked" Tutwiler told her. "yah well since he wasn't listening to what I was saying I decided to tell him what Photosynthesis is as well" Bailey told her. "Ok now Zach what is Chlorophyll" Tutwiler asked. "umm something that helps make the leaves green" Zach guessed. "ok a bit of it but what does Chlorophyll team up with to make the leaves green" Tutwiler asked him. "Umm Photosynthesis" Zach said. "yes" Tutwiler said as the bell rang. "Zach I am not impressed with you, you have to study if you don't I am going to fail you" Tutwiler said. "but Miss Tutwiler if you fail me I wont graduate" Zach complained. "well poor you" Tutwiler said. "everyone is dismissed" Tutwiler said.

Zach got to his room. "Cody" Zach asked. "what do you want Zach" Cody asked looking at a picture of Bailey. "Umm can you help me in all subjects" Zach asked. "What did I just hear Zach Martin ask for help in school" Cody asked. "yes" Zach admitted. "Ok what subject first" Cody asked. "let go Science" Zach said. "ok what is Chlorophyll" Cody asked. "umm" Zach "seriously Zach" Cody said. "we just learned this today" Cody told him. "Yeah, but you know I don't listen in class" Zach told Cody smirking. "whatever" Cody said.

Bailey was in her room doing her homework. London came into the room, "what are you doing" London asked. "I am doing homework something you should learn to do" Bailey told her. _"I am too rich to do homework" London told her. "But London you need to do your home work you will fail" Bailey told her thinking about Cody. "Bailey if you don't know me my daddy will pass me" London told her. "whatever I just need to do homework before I start thinking way to much about Cody" Bailey said. "Bailey if you miss him then why did you break-up with him" London asked. "Because I he always, never mind I need to do my homework" Bailey said turning to the book and a piece of paper that was sitting on top of it. "Boring" London sang walking towards her closet. _

_It was time for there next class, Bailey was walking to the class room when she bumped into Cody. "hey watch where your going" Bailey yelled. "Umm you're the one that was looking down" Cody yelled back. "I was looking at my book something that you don't know how to do" Bailey yelled. "Umm for your information and that is spelled I-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-o-n I do look at books and Miss. Tutwiler actually told me that I am the smartest kid in the class" Cody told Bailey. "Miss Tutwiler told me that I am the smartest" Bailey yelled. "Ok we are never going to be together ever again" Bailey yelled running into the class room. Cody very calmly walked into the class to see only Miss. Tutwiler and Bailey inside. "Umm Miss. Tutwiler why isn't anyone else here the bell rang" Cody asked. "well I did this all as a lie only to get you to in the class so that I can talk some sense into you" Tutwiler told them. "so we are in a class together for no reason" Bailey asked. "no actually there is a reason it is because we need to get you guys to get along your not going to want to fight every second of your life" Tutwiler told them. "Miss Tutwiler why would you do this" Bailey asked. "Because I don't like to hear you yell at each other so I am trying to help you" Miss. Tutwiler told them. "Now we are going to sit in silence and if you start to argue then we will try something else and if you don't argue then you will sit in a desk closer to each other" Tutwiler told them. _

_They got out of the class room. "Bailey" Cody said. "What Cody" Bailey asked calmly. "I am sorry" Cody said. "I am sorry to" Bailey told him. "Can we be friends" Cody asked. "Yah" Bailey said walking towards the elevator. "Thanks Miss. Tutwiler" Cody said walking in the other direction that Bailey went. "Wow Cody you look happy what's up" Zach asked. "me and Bailey are friends" Cody said. "Friends" Zach asked confused. "yah it is a lot better then what we were before" Cody told him. "Cody you need to be together with her not friends" Zach told him. "I am trying and sooner or later I am going to be back together with Bailey" Cody told him. "That's my boy" Zach told him. Cody left. _

_There was a knock on Baileys door. "Who is it" Bailey asked. "It is Cody" Cody told her. Bailey came over to the door and opened it. "what's up" Bailey asked. "I need to tell you something" Cody told her. "what you can tell me anything you know that right" Bailey told him. "yah now I do" Cody said. "ok what do you want to tell me" Bailey asked. "I want to get back together" Cody told her. "Cody it has only been one day since we broke up I am not ready to date again" Bailey told him. "Ohh I gotta go" Cody said. "why" Bailey asked. "I just need to think" Cody said walking out of the room. _

_It has been two weeks since they broke up. "Hey Bailey" Cody said. "Hey whatcha doing" Bailey asked. "Ohh not much I am just, just walking around the boat finding something to do" Cody said. "Ohh do you want to hang" Bailey asked. "sure" Cody said. They to Baileys room to do some homework. "So do you think that this was a good idea that I had to come down her and do some homework" Cody asked. "yah I do thing it was a good idea" Bailey said. "Ok Bailey I decided to hang out with you is because I have to tell you something" Cody said. "Ok what" Bailey asked._

"_you're a very funny, kind, also kind hearted, you're the best girlfriend that I have ever dated, I have loved you from the very moment that I saw you as a girl, and you are very cute, you get mad very easily, we fight a lot, you love homework, and school. We are the one for each other Bailey Picket. I want us to be together forever. You're a very smart girl, and I know deep inside of you that you want to be together, you cry at sad movies, you love being outside, you love the farm and I love you. I want to be with you Bailey Picket do you want to be with me" Cody told her. Bailey couldn't breath after what Cody had said to her. "Cody I never new you felt that way I love you to" Bailey said giving Cody a hug. "So are we a item again" Cody asked. "yah" Bailey said giving Cody a kiss. "I love you" Cody told her. "I love you to" Bailey told him. _


End file.
